


Fighting Dirty

by Vienamarie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Hanzo doesn't play fair, Lúcio is getting tired of his shit, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienamarie/pseuds/Vienamarie
Summary: Lucio has been training with Hanzo so that he can get better at close-range combat. When he finally seems to have the upper hand, Hanzo refuses to be defeated.





	Fighting Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I fulfilled a request in the Hancio discord server to write this and shat it out in two days. I hope you like it xD
> 
> Lemme know if you wanna join the Hancio discord! We're friendly!

“Again.”

Hanzo released a sigh and brushed the stray hair from his face, pulling the elastic out to refasten his ponytail. His t-shirt rode up from the action, revealing a smooth stomach and the beginnings of a happy trail that vanished in the waistband of his sweat pants.“I think we should take a break. You're starting to get sloppy.”

Lucio bounced on his toes and shook his head, dreadlocks flicking around from the action, and flexed his fists. His knuckles were reddened and bloody from hours of sparring with the Shimada, and the rest of him didn't look much better, but a look of determination still held fast in his expression. He was dressed in similar, sweat-soaked clothes, bare feet moving across the floor of the training arena in excitement.

Bruises littered both their bodies, spawned from being thrown around, punched, and, at one point, pinched, as they fought with one another. Hanzo himself was sporting a nasty purple mark under his chin from where Lucio had kneed him in the face, but he was still in better condition than his partner. 

“One more round! I'm still good to go!” Lucio insisted. He stopped bouncing on his feet and crossed his arms instead, and Hanzo couldn't help but find him odd-looking without his skates and robotic legs. “C’mon, Hanzo; you're not gettin’ tired, are you? Has the student finally become better than the teacher?”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes and smirked. He knew bait when he saw it, but if this was how the shorter male wanted to play…

“Okay,” he said, one more round.”

Lucio opened his mouth to say something in return, but didn't get the chance. Hanzo reached out and grabbed his arms, throwing him to the ground and sitting on his lower back. Lucio yelped in shock, thrashing underneath him with a curse.

“I told you,” he said, unable to keep the smugness out of his tone, “sloppy.”

“I'll show you sloppy -” Lucio hissed, bracing his palms against the floor and bucking his hips. Hanzo stumbled off of him in surprise, but was ready when the audio medic sprung to his feet and lunged at him. “Hah!”

“You've gotten better at that,” Hanzo praised. His palms collided with Lucio’s, the two face to face as they began pushing at each other. Hanzo had the edge, years of rigorous training in his youth building his body to withstand lengthy combat, and he began steadily shoving Lucio backwards. 

“I have a good coach,” Lucio smirked, though it was contorted by intense concentration. 

Sweat dripped from both of their bodies as they worked to throw the other off. Feeling his arms begin to buckle, Hanzo turned and shoved Lucio back with his shoulder, winding him. Lucio retaliated by ducking low and kicking Hanzo’s knees out from under him, sending him sprawling to the floor.

“Oof - good, but you need to get faster -” Hanzo panted, rolling out of the way before the Brazilian could pin him. “So that your opponent cannot do this -”

He took advantage of Lucio’s crouched state to grab him from behind, hooking his arms underneath the medic’s to stifle movement. Lucio thrashed, hitting Hanzo in the face with his dreadlocks, but the taller male didn’t relent.

“Man, no fair,” Lucio growled, kicking at Hanzo’s prosthetics to no avail, “I had you!”

“If that were true, you would not be in this position,” Hanzo replied. “Think, Lucio; I showed you how to break this hold.”

“Yeah, ngh, a _week_ ago!” 

“It isn't my fault you do not remember.”

Lucio tsked and panted harshly as he tried to recall the move Hanzo had shown him, but his memory was unhelpful in this instance, especially when all it wanted to show him was the very methodical, very _intimate_ aftercare they’d performed once done training for the evening. 

He did, however, come up with an alternative that just might win him this round. 

“Okay, I did some thinkin’ -” Lucio grinned, reaching down and lifting Hanzo up by the knees until he was piggybacking the male. The startled yelp he pulled from him would be denied for weeks after. “And I think I found a solution.”

Taking a step backwards, he tested his balance before slamming Hanzo into the wall behind them, trying to get him to let go. 

“Ah!” Hanzo winced. His back would undoubtedly be sore in the morning, but that could be dealt with later; right now, Lucio might have actually found a way to shake him off and get him pinned on the floor. He braced himself as Lucio backed him into the wall again, grunting in pain, and felt his hold slipping.

“Give up, Han, I got you this time!” Lucio grinned, stepping away from the wall and preparing to back up again. “Lucio’s finally gonna win one. How's that feel?”

“Not great,” Hanzo said, the sarcasm heavily laced in his tone, “when I fantasized you ramming me into the wall, this was not what I pictured.”

The medic blurted out a surprised laugh, one that made Hanzo smile a little. “Yeah? Tell me about it after I finish owning you, and I'll see if we can make that happen.”

“Gladly,” Hanzo replied. When Lucio stepped away from the wall again, he tried to kick his legs free, but it just caused the male to clutch them tighter. “This is becoming - _urk_ \- a pain..”

“Just let go of my arms, dude. Let me pin you!”

“Let go of my legs.”

Lucio’s response was to, once again, slam him into the wall. Hanzo’s grip almost failed him completely and he knew he had to do something drastic to make Lucio let go of him. 

Yank his dreads? No, that could seriously injure him.

Kick his stomach? Hanzo took one look at his carbon-fiber legs and decided against it. 

There was nothing he could do, unless he just decided to -

Hanzo eyed Lucio’s exposed shoulder. His T-shirt had gotten stretched out from being repeatedly pulled on, the skin out in the open and easily within reach. The Shimada, on a whim, quickly leaned forward and sank his teeth in.

Lucio jerked and shouted in surprise, releasing Hanzo’s legs and sending them both sprawling to the floor. Hanzo took that opportunity to shove the Brazilian to the side and climb on top of him, pinning his wrists to the ground on either side of his head with an exasperated “ _hah._ ”

For several seconds, the only thing breaking the silence were the sounds of their heavy panting. Hanzo stared down at his partner, trying to gauge his unreadable expression.

“Do you give up -”

“Did you just _bite me!?_ ”

The Shimada blinked. “Yes.”

Lucio’s shock morphed into indignant anger, sputtering underneath him. “What the - why did - Hanzo, that's cheating!!”

Hanzo scoffed, releasing him and sitting back on his heels. “What, do you think the enemy will play fair in a real fight?”

“Um,” Lucio sat up with a huff, glaring daggers, “the enemy isn't going to _bite_ me, Hanzo! You just - you just bit me!!”

“I am not sure why you're so upset. You don't mind it in the bedroom.”

“Keep it in the bedroom!” He snapped, tugging his shirt over the new teeth marks in his skin. “You did that to make me lose! I _had_ you, you know I had you!!”

“You did,” he admitted, “unfortunately for you, I refuse to be beaten.”

“I'm ‘bout to beat your ass in a second,” Lucio grumbled, halfheartedly pushing Hanzo. His Frustration quickly melted away into the beginnings of exhaustion. “You're lucky I'm starting to feel these bruises or I'd go for round nine right now.”

Hanzo smirked and shook his head. He got to his feet with a grunt of effort and offered his hand to Lucio. “As fun as that sounds, I am also beginning to feel the effects of being slammed into the wall several times.”

Lucio knocked his hand away out of pettiness, climbing to his feet with a groan and stretching out. Hanzo watched his shirt ride up before turning away to head into the showers. 

“If it bothered you that much, I will refrain from biting you in the future,” he said, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Well, I didn't say _that,_ ” Lucio said, his eyes glinting mischievously, “but let a guy know next time you wanna wrestle a little dirty. He might be inclined to play along, know what I’m saying?”

Those words sent a jolt of heat straight down to Hanzo’s groin, and he was thankful in that moment to have chosen a pair of baggy pants to put on today.

“I do,” he replied, shaking an arm around Lucio’s waist, careful of the area he knew a bruise was developing, “in fact, if you feel so inclined right now, the best place to get dirty might be in the shower. Easy clean-up, you see.”

Lucio’s expression turned feral. “Why, Shimada-San, do you always do this with your students?”

“Only the cute ones,” Hanzo purred, drawing Lucio in for a kiss, “come.”

“I plan to,” the medic winked, taking his hand and walking into the locker room together.


End file.
